herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aviva Corcovado
'Aviva '''is one of the heroes from ''Wild Kratts. Aviva is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew, after Chris and Martin Kratt; she is a bio-mechanical engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts' inventions, most notably the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. She is voiced by Athena Karkanis. Physical Appearance Aviva is a young woman of average height; she has bushy dark brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail, green eyes (with a slight grayish tinge), and tan skin. She usually wears a purple shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it, worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. In Octopus Wildkratticus, while searching for the Creature Power Suits, she wore a violet wetsuit. Her beach outfit was a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace, and yellow sandals with blue straps. Her signature color is violet/purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and despite being tomboyishly beautiful, she can be quite stubborn and a bit sassy. Though she has been shown to be somewhat arrogant in her abilities (no doubt due to her intelligence), she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter, and she does not value her inventions over her crewmates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. Abilities Aviva has professional bio-mechanical engineering skills, seeing as she was the original creator of the Creature Power Suits, and builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions. She is also good at computers (seeing as she was able to hack into Zach's computer system), and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good at badminton, though she usually destroys the plastic birdies. Inventions * Almost all of the Wild Kratts' machinery and gadgets were invented by Aviva. Although the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits are the most notable of her works, there are a number of others featured in use among the crew. These include: * The Creature Pods - All members of the Wild Kratts crew have a Creature Pod, functioning as a means of communication between them. The Creature Pods are also their signature color. Aviva's Creature Pod is violet/purple. * Creature Power Discs * The Miniaturizer * The Robot Arm * The Amphi-Sub * The Octopod * The Worm-Mobile * The Buzz Bikes * The Cheetah Racer * The Hippo-Sub * The Hover Bike * The Fly-Cam * The Butterflier XT * The Guineafowl Flapper * The Pulponot Used Suits * Bird of Paradise Power * Groundhog Power * Gazelle Power * Northwestern Wolf Power Gallery Images Aviva and Kratt Bros pass a field of Rattlesnakes.png Martin Behind Aviva.png Martin and Aviva.png Chris_aviva_2_by_sonamydbz-d5ywnuy.png Chris_and_Aviva.jpg Aviva_X_Chris_4.png Aviva_X_Chris_3.png annoyance.png Trivia *Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-displays. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her more fluent language, though she claims that Spanish is her second language. *Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. **Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as was her great-grandmother's, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. *Later in Season 2 and 3 onward, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her Creature Power Suit is rarely used however. *Some of Aviva's inventions, such as the Tortuga computer or the passcode system in the Creature Power Discs use her voice. *Her favorite lemurs are mouse lemurs and ringtails. *Aviva will, on some occasions, hug either Chris, Martin, Koki, or Jimmy when she's happy. *In Panda Power Up!, she has a stuffed panda named Stuffo, which later becomes the source of Stuffo's name. *Aviva owns a shuttlecock made of feathers of the Quetzal bird, inherited from its ancestors. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsels Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Inventors Category:Outright Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker